Surprises
by TheEnergyBender18
Summary: After 10 months, Katara comes back to confront Aang, what does she have for him and how will he take news? Kataang, Sukka, and brief Maiko.


**A rare story be me that _isn't_ Rated T, I know what you're thinking 'Weird...'. I know, I'm scared too. This is actually based off one of the story's from SDB's legendary 'Failed Stories' folder. He has SO much in there, some are actually good, but I digress, I hope you like it :D**

"Hike!" Sokka yelled. The offensive and defensive line crashed into each other as the ball touched his hands. He paid attention to the men trying to get through his own defense as he watched out for his receivers and saw his best friend wide open. Taking a small step back, he used all his strength and threw the ball down the field. He held his breath as his receiver extended his arm out for the ball, it bounced off his right hand, but he dove and caught it before it touched the ground, right into to the end zone. His arms shot up as he cheered. "One in done ladies and gentlemen, Sokka Aqua comes to impress!" His teammates rolled their eyes as the practice drill ended. He took off his helmet, revealing his cocky smile. His receiver came back over and took off his helmet, revealing his sweaty and spiked black hair, his grey eyes shined with excitement. "Team Avatar does it again!" He high-fived him.

The coach sighed as he walked onto the field, "For the last time Sokka, our team name is the Badger Moles. You cannot continue to throw it just to Aang, we have other people on this team."

He shrugged, "Why fix what's not broken? No one can catch an Air Bender."

"Unless they're other Air Benders, but none of them play," Aang added as spun the ball on his finger, flashing his toothy grin. The coach shook his head as he walked away, not fighting with the two friends.

They walked off the field in high spirits, "So, you want to hang out with Suki and me tonight? We're going to hit up Zuko's Uncle's Tea shop."

"Sure man, I've got nothing else to do," He laughed. They walked into the breeze way to the locker room and stopped. A woman stood in their way, they both recognized her as Sokka's sister. Sokka dropped his helmet and ran to pick her up in a hug.

"I can't believe you're here, when did you get back?" He asked her as he put her down. 10 months ago, Katara had left town and went up North with their grandparents, not telling anyone except their parents, leaving their friends confused and Aang, her boyfriend, heart-broken. Aang hadn't talked to her since her teary eyed goodbye in the Winter, she looked as beautiful as ever.

"I just got back, I didn't want you to know so I can surprise you." She told him, she looked past her brother to Aang, "Hey Aang…it's been awhile."

He quickly made his way over to her and kissed her, which she returned with just as much vigor. Once he broke their long awaited kiss, he hugged her, "I missed you so much Kat."

She smiled sadly, "You have no idea how much I missed you too." He leaned in to kiss her again, but she backed away, "Before you get too excited, we need to talk…"

Aang felt his happy mood sadden, "Is there someone else?"

"You can say that…" Aang let her go, he had always imagined this moment, when he got to see the love of his life again, but never thought it would go like this. Katara had left and found someone else, it wasn't the easiest thing to swallow. "The reason I left 10 months ago…was possibly the hardest thing I've ever had to do. Aang, Sokka, I want you to meet someone." She led them out of the breeze way of the stadium, towards the locker rooms. Aang didn't know if he could do this, meet the new love in Katara's life, _if_ that's who she wanted them to meet. He wouldn't be able to contain himself if he came face to face with this guy or _girl_. Though the idea of Katara with another girl was a good fantasy in his head, in real life, not the best for his dignity though. They walked around the corner to see Suki, holding a little baby, making funny faces at the child. Both of the boys looked at each other before turning back to Katara as she took the baby from her friend and cradled it in her arms. "Aang…meet Kya…your daughter." Sokka's jaw dropped as Aang was left speechless.

"Yo-You were PREGNANT?" Sokka cried, making Kya started to whine.

Katara covered her daughter's ears, "Don't shout in front of her, you're scaring her." She looked at Aang, "Aang…I'm sorry I didn't tell you. We're still in College and you are the star player for the team. I didn't want to hold you back from having a normal life or even getting into the URFL (United Republic Football League)."

Aang's thoughts were still going a mile a minute. He thought about the last time they had had sex, he had literally begged the coach to let him bring Katara to the field at night for a romantic candle lit date before they had left for their conference game with Anteater Sloths. Aang made sure to pull off everything perfectly, her favorite dish, her favorite flowers and a perfect night, warm and clear skied night. After the dinner, Katara didn't even wait until they left the stadium, they made love in the middle of field. Aang remembered every kiss, every touch, and every time she cried his name or told him how much she loved him. The next few weeks were awkward between them, she became very distant and it eventually led up to her leaving. He finally came out of his head and took a deep breath, trying to relax his nerves. "I'm…a _father_?" She nodded. Aang looked down at his daughter, she had her mother's eyes and she had his black hair. "Can I hold her?" Katara smiled and handed him their daughter. She took his helmet as he cradled his little girl in his arms. He stared in amazement, he and Katara _made _this child. Aang never would have thought he could create something this beautiful. "She's so beautiful…"

"I would rip your throat out right now if I wasn't so excited that I have a niece," Sokka said with a happy tone, scaring Aang slightly. He took his niece from Aang's arms, "Hey little Kya, I'm your awesome Uncle Sokka and of course you've met your awesome Aunt Suki." Sokka told Kya as he walked over to his girlfriend.

"I hope you're not mad that I didn't tell you Aang…"

He hugged her again, "I'm not mad Katara…I'm just glad to have you back. I thought you had found someone else."

She tightened her grip, "I would never love another person other than you Aang. You're the reason I kept Kya…I would never be able to look you in the face again if I gave our daughter away or even…"

"I wouldn't blame you Kat, but I'm glad you didn't. I just wish I was there to hold your hand during the birth." Aang kissed the top of her head. "I don't care if I wouldn't get into the URFL or even AFL, I want a life with you Katara. Nothing else." They shared a sweet kiss, his arms going around the small of her back.

Suki smiled as she held Kya again, "Aw, Sokka, we should have child."

"Oh, well look at the time, I need to go get changed, take a shower, do some homework, churn some butter," He continued to make up random excuses as he sped walked to the locker room.

* * *

Aang laid Kya down in a make shift crib of a pillow and blanket in a dress drawer. It was amazing how much he could love this child. He had sent Zuko out of their shared dorm room, paying for his and Mai's date for the evening so he could get some personal time with Katara. Aang walked back into the main sitting area where Katara was sitting on his couch. "Is she asleep?" Katara whispered, Aang nodded as he sat down beside her. "It's so weird not being with her all the time anymore, Gran-Gran only took care of her while I would use the bathroom or shower."

"Well I want to be part of our child's life, so it will be an equal amount of work. I can even take care of her while you're in class." Aang said.

Katara smiled softly, "Aang, I'm not going back to school. I have to support Kya, I've already got a job set up here for me and I'm going to find a baby sitter for Kya this weekend."

He frowned, "Then what can I do?"

"You can be her father," She told him, Katara pulled herself into his lap and rested her head in the crook of his neck. His arms went around her waist. "I told you, I don't want to ruin your dreams because I got pregnant. You still deserve to live a normal life."

"So do you," He reminded her. "It takes two people to get pregnant Katara and I was more than willing to supply my side of the deal." They both shared a laugh before silence fell on them both.

"I really missed you Aang, I wanted to call you so bad. But I know if I did, I wouldn't be able to keep the secret from you any longer."

"Were you ever going to tell me?" Aang asked.

She nodded, "Of course. I just was debating on when a good time would be. I didn't want to do it when you finally made it big, it would seem like I was trying to drain you of your new found money. I also didn't want to do it now because you're still building your career."

"What made you come back done here?"

"Gran-Gran…she kicked me out. She told me that I had to return to my normal life…I was eating too much of her boiled sea prunes." Aang tried not to gag at the thought of that food, Katara had tried to get him to eat it once and he wasn't able to hold down food for two days. "I can't move back in with my parents because I know they would go nuts if I brought Kya back there."

Aang thought over her words for a second, "So, what you're telling me is, you have nowhere to stay?"

She half-heartedly laughed, "Maybe."

"You can stay here with me until you find a place, though it will kind of be hard to hide the fact that we have a couple month old baby here…" Aang pondered out loud.

"Thanks Aang, I was going to resort to living with Suki…but I'm sure I would see more of my brother than I really have to," Katara joked.

"Anything for you Katara." He kissed her. "Now…since it's been about 10 months…"

"Are you seriously suggesting that right now?" She questioned. Aang shrugged, trying to hide his smile. "Because I was thinking that also." Katara got up and took off her shirt, "Just make sure this time, you wear a condom." He smiled as she crawled back on top of his lap and kissed him.

**-TEB18**


End file.
